The Incredible Walter
The Incredible Walter is an episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Plot Walter the Milkman delivers milk to Chrome's door, and he wonders how he gets to places so fast.' Chrome is playing Super Dr. Suess Bros for the WiiDS: Fitty-Fact Giraffe with Bagel, Rob, Doug and Daccino. Doug complains that he's thristy. Chrome looks for a drink in the fridge, but no drinks are in the fridge. Chrome sighs and calls the milkman and asks him for milk. It arrives instantly, Chrome taking the milk and paying him. Chrome stands in the doorway for a few seconds, thinking. Chrome thinks out loud, wondering how he arrives so quickly. Doug gets into his BatDoug costume and suggests they spy on the Milkman. Chrome agrees with him, and they go outside. Bagel and Daccino shrug before Rob runs out of the house and joins them. BatDoug equips his grappling gun and grapples onto the back of the milk truck that Walter is driving. Chrome and Rob grab onto BatDoug. Rob tells the others to keep quiet before his PAK arms extend and move to the side of the truck. Walter, making sure he's out of everyone's sight, teleports to the milk factory, where milk is instantly transported into his truck. Chrome tells everyone to hide behind a wall. Walter sits down on a chair inside a small cubicle on the opposite side on the wall. Walter gets a call, and his truck teleports directly outside the house next door. Chrome watches from a window as Walter makes deliveries quickly. After a minute, Walter has already made 7 deliveries. Rob approaches Walter from behind, and says "BOO!". Walter jumps a little and looks behind him. Chrome and Rob tell him they were stalking him before Walter tells them to stop. They exit the factory and go back home. BatDoug calls Walter, and he arrives instantly. Chrome slaps BatDoug and asks him what he's doing. Above the house, Lord Zorgu is about to fire a laser at Chrome's House, but is distracted by the Milkman. Instead, Lord Zorgu's spaceship abducts Walter with a beam. Chrome's jaw drops to the floor. Immediately, they all run out the door to save him. Nobody has anything to get onto the ship, and after a moment of thinking, they ask BatDoug to grapple onto the spaceship. BatDoug worriedly claims he lost it on the way home. Chrome facepalms and goes to his basement, throwing various items out of the way to find an old grappling hook. Chrome goes back to the front yard and grapples onto the spaceship, everyone grabbing onto him. Rob comments that the spaceship is way better than his Voot Cruiser. The Voot Cruiser comes crashing into the spaceship, as Rob accidentally activated it via voice command. TBA. Quotes *'Rob': Guys, watch this. *(Rob sneaks up behind Walter.) *'Rob': BOO! *'Walter': AGH? Oh my Arceus, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? *'Rob': We followed you! *(Chrome and Doug wave nerviously.) *'Walter': Why?! *'Chrome': We were curious how you made deliveries so quickly. *'Walter''': Oh, uh, okay then? Just... stop stalking me and let me continue!